


the donut fic idk

by teenagexlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, food kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagexlarry/pseuds/teenagexlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't wait for Louis to come home...he was very hungry and Louis wanted to destroy him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the donut fic idk

**Author's Note:**

> don't take any of this personal idk if anyone would but I was just bored one night and my friends said I wasn't kinky enough the write a one shot so I was proving them wrong

"Harry I'm home!" Louis cheered as he walked into the flat that he shared with his boyfriend. it was silent which was a bit odd for him. "I brought donuts!" he said and smirked, having a very good idea what to do with them. he walked to the kitchen and set them on the counter, taking one out of the box for to give to Harry.

he walked down the hall and opened the door talking to himself. "I figured you'd want a little snack since you said you were hu-" he froze and looked up to see a naked Harry on their bed. guess Harry had plans too. "o-oh" Louis whispered and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I brought you something" he said softly as he began to walk toward the bed. 

"not now Lou" Harry moaned as he stuck a finger slicked with lube in his bum hole. Louis swallowed and nodded, but smiled small. "I have a better idea darling" he said showing the donut to Harry again. Harry furrowed his eyebrows "what is that for?" he asked as he let out a loud moan in pleasure as he stuck another finger inside him. Louis bit his lip and felt his cock twitch. just looking at how beautiful Harry was trying to please himself because he couldn't wait for Louis to get home. Louis' mouth started watering as he looked at Harrys body and the position he was in. "well I was going to have you eat it but..." Louis trailed off and smiled, unzipping his trousers. 

his big dick was begging to be free, springing up and slapping against his stomach. he set the donut on the nightstand and pulled his trousers and pants and down, taking his shoes off along the way. "take your fingers out" he demanded as he took his shirt off. Harry did as he was told, whimpering at the loss of something inside him.  
Louis climbed over and straddled Harrys thighs, rocking his hips slowly. 

Harry looked up at Louis and bit his lip, fighting the urge to wrap his fingers around his aching cock that was leaking pre cum. Louis picked the donut back up and began licking it slowly. "mm this is so good Harry" he moaned sticking his tongue inside the donut hole. Harry whined when he heard his stomach growl. he was hungry and that donut looked really good, especially with his boyfriends tongue all over it. 

"make daddy cum, then you can have the donut" Louis said quietly, licking more of the glaze off. after Harry gave Louis a quick blowjob, he came hard but it wasn't in Harrys mouth. he made sure to smear all his cum over the glazed dessert. "now I want you to eat it off daddy's dick" Louis said standing up, putting the donut around his cock. it was so big and still half hard so it squished the donut a little as he put it on but Harry was quick to get to his knees and start taking small bites from the donut

after he donut was gone, Harry wiped his mouth and kneeled up making sure his back was straight. "now what do you want me to do daddy?" Harry asked and sat back down on the bed. "get your little pink hole ready because I am going to destroy you" Louis said growling like a dog. Harry nodded quickly and laid back on the bed, sticking his fingers inside himself again. 

Louis grabbed his wrist after a minute and pulled his fingers out. "my turn" he said kneeling down. he got the bottle of lube and covered his entire hand in it, sticking 2 fingers in the hole, moving them slowly. Harry moaned out Louis' name and then Louis stuck in 3 fingers, then 4, and soon enough his whole hand was inside Harry 

he moved his hand quickly, punching into Harrys inside. after he got 5 inches of his arm in, he lifted it up and held his arm in the air, Harry still on it. "superman!" Louis yelled and jumped up and ran around the house. Harry wasn't very comfortable and was crying a lot and his dick was flapping everywhere. out of nowhere Louis' face suddenly splattered in cum and he looked up to see Harry jacking himself off, cum was squirting everywhere!! 

Louis licked it off his face and sat Harry down on the couch, taking his arm out. Harry sobbed quietly curling into a ball in the corner of the couch. Louis frowned and wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him. "it's okay love" he whispered. "it's all going to be okay because I'm in fact straight"


End file.
